When working in the food service industry, controlling costs while maintaining quality is extremely important. When serving food products that are prepared on baking sheets, like cornbread, jelly, brownies and sheet cakes, individual portions that are cut and served should all be the same size and look presentable. This is hard to accomplish when using a knife to cut each piece, and the speed for serving these foods is decreased enormously by having to cut each piece separately, which is undesirable.